


Your secret safe with me

by YaoiFreak4Life



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cool Dorks, Drunk fights, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Strained Relationships, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreak4Life/pseuds/YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is in a lousy relationship with Morgana, one day while hiding he runs into an unfamiliar yet welcoming face. Over time Merlin seems too good to be true, but is there something Merlins keeping from him? And whose that guy that keeps calling? Arthur was it? Can the two drop their baggage and find happiness in one another? We shall see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your secret safe with me

“Mormor are you even listening to me?” a familiar voice drawled, mordred rolled his eyes as he turned to face her.

“Morgana could you not call me that” he chastised. He tried not to care but he hated when she sat on his work desk instead of the chair beside it. Things always turned up missing when she did so.

“Oh come now mormor, your nickname is much more endearing than boring old mordred” she smiled darkly as she rose from her seat and sensually made her way to him from across the room wrapping her languid arms around his shoulders.

She looked amazing, wearing that dark tiny dress that hugged her in all the right places. But as beautiful as she was he couldn't help but stiffen at the touch She didn’t seem to notice or if she did, she didn’t really seem to care. 

Mordred carefully kept his face masked as she attempted to catch his gaze. Once their eyes met she stared deeply into his cold blue eyes. She was studying him again. He could tell tell by the cold calculating look she gave. Tilting her head ever so slightly to the side, her lips tugging gently at the corners.

The look was harmless, beautiful even, and the way her hands gently played with the hair on the nape of his neck felt so warm and nurturing, but he knew better, She was calming him, subduing him. She was peering into him, trying to catch something that Mordred was keeping inside. Something he just couldnt admit out loud.

He no longer loved her.

He had the most exquisite woman on campus in the palm of his hands and he hated it, hated her. It wasn't always like that between them, no at first it was amazing, there love was thrilling and passionate. They were practically inseparable constantly running off somewhere, and sneaking off to to have each others fill of the other, it was simply intoxicating. But as time passed Mordred had begun to repel even the slightest touch.

The morgana that he had fallen for those years ago had changed. She was darker, more possessive, and at times even frightening. A lot had changed since their first encounter and it was finally beginning to weigh on them. And no matter what he tried to do to please her nothing helped. She wasnt that girl anymore.

“So mormor how about it?”

“Hmm?” she rolled her crystalline eyes with impatience.

“I was saying Morgause will be out of town this weekend. How about you keep me company?” she smirked. Mordred did his best to match her provocative smirk but he knew he could only muster the look half heartedly. He knew every inch of Morgana and her sisters run down apartment and the offer just seemed so... unappealing.

“I’d love to but.... sadly not this week.” her features suddenly twisted with scorn, mordred learned early on that you never say no to her. Quickly she unclasped her hands from behind his head, replaced them on her hips and defensively took a half step back. Acting as if he had slapped her. 

He did everything he could not to audibly breathe a sigh of relief.

“And why is that?” she quickly demanded, her glare dissecting him. Quickly he thought of some believable excuse.

“Relax love. I have a few exams this week that I need to study for, the last ones were awful so I really have to prepare this time ” He lied impassively.

In reality he aced his exams with flying colors, as always. But it wasnt a complete lie, he did have some work that needed attention (even though it wasn't due until next week. He needed the time to himself)

She studied him for a moment longer before breaking into a wide smile, one that even made him momentarily forget just why he ever stop loving her.

After some idle chit chat, she kissed him goodbye and went home. The moment he heard her vehicle leave the lot he hastily made his way to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower, Feeling the need to remove her scent and relieve his crawling skin.

 

****

The following morning a text sounded loudly in his dark room. The light had already begun to peak out of the shutters. And he wanted nothing more than to duct tape the curtain to the frame and extinguish anymore light that might come. He rolled over once, twice, trying to find the right angle to evade the impending morning but the constant chime of the phone reminded him that he had to rise, eventually. With an exaggerated huff he pushed himself up and reached for the phone on the night stand.

Time: 10:46 am  
From: Me Lady  
*What are you doing?*

Mordred rubbed his blurry vision away before replying. *Reading a text.* Bing.

Time:10:48 am  
From: Me Lady  
“Haha. But really are you busy today or are you avoiding me?”

Hesitantly he looked back at his phone and typed back *No, Im at the library.* he lied. Bing.

Time: 10: 55 am  
From: Me Lady  
“On campus?”

Mordrid stared at his phone for a moment before typing *No the moon* but then quickly replaced it with a simple *Yes.* Bing.

Time: 10:59 am  
From: Me Lady  
“Funny, I’m pretty sure I saw your car parked in front of your dorm”

Mordred laid on his stomach and loudly cursed into his pillow. Seriously? How does she have the energy to start this early?*Morgana get a fucking hobby* he wrote but changed it to *Im walking today, need the excercise* Bing.

Time: 11:03 pm  
From: Me Lady  
“Ok, just checking. Call me later?”

*Of course* he lied once more. She sent him a kissy face icon and he deleted it immediately. If she was mad enough to wake him this early on a weekend she was undeserving of a happy emoji in return.

Throwing his phone on his pillow he wrestled out of his tangled sheets, he found something to wear and grabbed a bag of books before morgana decided to pay him a personal visit.

***********

By mid afternoon Mordred had found himself still in the library. He had already finished half of his assignments but as the hours slipped away his fatigue was only grew. So he decided just to lie with his face against the cool desk, unwinding in the calming silence. Everyone else was probably still peacefully in bed... except him. Oh what he wouldn’t give for a pillow right about now.

“Clack, thunk, thunk”

Bolting upright he scanned the floor searching for the source of noise. Ever curious he rose from his seat leaving his bag and thoughts of pillows behind. After passing about five isles he quickly found what had disturbed him. It was a lanky boy with a mop of dark hair, on his knees. Cursing under his breath as he quickly tried to gather the mess of fallen books surrounding him. 

What a loser he thought. On most days Mordred would’ve laughed and walked away but before he could make a swift exit the boy glanced his way before looking back at the books. Mordred wouldve looked like a complete arse if he had turned away after being acknowledged.

After a brief moment he stepped closer silently kneeling across from him and began to pick up the books in his vicinity. After what seemed like forever he finally managed to gather and pile his half of the mess and cleared his throat so that the strange boy would finally take note and thank him, 

In moments the stranger suddenly met his gaze and for the first time in his life Mordred forgot how to breathe. In front of him was a fresh face, one made of sharp angles and cheekbones that could’ve been mistaken for weapons. His hair was dark almost black in the dim light of the library and his eyes were a startling blue; not icy like his own but a uniquely captivating azul, one that reminded him of a still ocean. But most of all Mordred couldn’t help but stare at those... dare he say it... ears. It was honestly the strangest thing he ever laid eyes on, such a thin angular boy with ears that looked as if they could take flight at any moment. They were almost... adorable.

After a while the stranger broke eye contact and looked down at the books in a pile beside Mordred and then met his eyes once more before breaking into a deep crooked smile that lit up his entire face.

“Thanks” the boy beamed.

“No problem” Mordred replied finally finding his voice.

“Sorry for the trouble” Mordred could feel his skin heat up as he heard the stranger speak. It sounded so beautiful. It was warm and appealing like his smile.

“No trouble at all. So what were you doing with all of these anyway?” Mordred said motioning to the neat pile.

“Oh well I was just putting them away... Or at least trying to”he replied looking down, clearly embarrassed. Mordred couldnt help but smile at that.

“Nice try but maybe grab a cart next time?” Mordred replied as he met his gaze once more. 

“Nah, much too stubborn for that,” smiled the skinny stranger.The smile was warm and inviting, he couldn’t tear his eyes off the sight, not yet. Especially when he couldn’t recall anyone looking at him like that with such pure intent.

“Merlin!” The boy suddenly jerked his head up towards the noise. Curiously Mordred followed his gaze but saw no one.

“Oh it’s nothing. Just helping out a… friend.” he explained rolling his eyes, grin still in place.

“MERLIN!” the voice called once more, this time in obvious annoyance.

“Does your friend have any idea hes in a library?” Mordred said in spite himself.

“You know I’d be surprised if he even knew how to spell the word” he laughed lightly. Boy did that laugh do wonders to him. 

“Umm I should probably get going” Merlin said finally rising to his feet. Merlin rose first carrying most of the books, Mordred followed suit carefully staking his portion in his hands, For a moment he was briefly stunned when he realized he had to look up at him, literally.

Merlin looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow causing Mordred to inwardly chastise himself hoping he wasn’t caught staring.

“uhh yeah probably be a good idea, your friend seems a bit impatient” he said quietly handing Merlin the last of the books. After a moment of awkwardly shuffling the books into his arms Merlin smiled and spoke.

“As always” he replied shrugging apathetically. .

“Thanks again. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Yea, maybe you will” Mordred replied, trying to sound as cool and mysterious as he could. But merlin simply smiled back(noticing how hard he was trying), with that amazingly goofy grin filling his features. 

Mordred really did hope he would see him again. He would make sure of it.


End file.
